real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe
Chloe is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Australia. She later competed in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: War of Worlds. Chloe entered the season along with her bestfriend Zoey, seen as her shadow by many and sometimes disliked because of the attitude of Zoey. Later she stood up for herself, getting herself more respect and allies and later ending up in a relationship with Franklin, who originally was in love with her bestfriend Zoey. After winning some challenges and getting into the majority, Chloe won the final challenge and won the game. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chloe became more open and outspoken because of the fact she had a big target on her back for being the first sole survivor of the series. She took out competitors who gunned for her like Cedric, Dean and later Eliza. Because of her dominance in gameplay and her idol getting stolen by Robin, she got even a bigger target on her back. Because of her social input she almost managed to flip the vote only getting blindsided by the villains. Chloe was the very first Sole Survivor of the series and is often recognized as the example of winner. Her story in Australia also made her one of the most appreciated players of all time. Next to that, people have been dying to see her play again as she managed to play iconic in Heroes vs. Villains as well. Survivor: Australia Name: Chloe Tribe: Team B Personal Claim to Fame: Having an A on my math exam. Inspiration in Life: Graduating with my bestfriend. Hobbies: Watching series, hanging out with my friends and reading. I love reading, a lot. Pet Peeves: Cruel people who think they are better than others, discrimination and ghosts. 3 Words to Describe You: Honest, Friendly, Competitive. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My bestfriend, a restaurant with good food and a shower. Reason for Being on Survivor: It's such an amazing expierence and you will only see it happen live once in a life time. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: No idea, honestly don't think I will win but maybe because of a social game? Hard question, though. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Chloe Tribe Designation: Heroes Player she respects the most: Hannah ~ She's a lovely person and I loved her gameplay in Australia and All-Stars. One of the best survivor players ever. Player she respects the least: Previous Finishes: 1st Favorite Past Moment: Winning the final challenge against Franklin. Why Did You Come Back?: I love the game and I have such a great passion for it so ofcourse I would love to play again if I had the chance to. Voting History Trivia *Chloe is the very first winner of the series. **She's also the first female winner. *She originally applied for Survivor because her bestfriend Zoey did also. Probably, if Zoey never applied, Chloe wouldn't either. *Chloe stated in a interview with The New York Times that she was afraid of playing with Zoey and Franklin because of their relationship. She also said that she's still in a relationship with Franklin. **They broke up after Survivor: Greece according to Franklin. *Chloe is one of the three icons of the survivor series labeled as the ultimate winner, standing next to Joel as the best player and Hannah as the most loved player. *She told Story ''in a interview that she would love to compete in Survivor again but doing that without Franklin or Zoey or any other Australia contestant so she could start clean. **Ironically, she played with Zoey in ''Heroes vs. Villains. ''They made up and re-started their friendship. *She describes her time on Australia as terryfing and hectic. *Chloe was supposed to play in ''All-Stars but until the last moment, she decided to decline and to not play. *Chloe made a cameo in Survivor: Hawaii where she was Zoey's loved one. Ironically, she won the Loved One challenge, earning her and Zoey an diner. * She made another cameo appearance in Survivor: Legends, as one of the six former Survivor players to give the immunity winner advice about the game as part of the Dream Island twist. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to make the cast.